7-SOULS an Undertale Fan-fiction
by Braken13
Summary: This is a little project book about Kyle, a naturally born 7-SOUL. This book takes place many years after the Pacifist ending of Undertale (Which belongs to Toby Fox), and is hopefully true to the original. I will post a comment every week or two for hints at the codes. If you have anything to say to make it better, tell me, and if you want it, I'll try to make a sequel, so enjoy!


7 SOULS

Based from Toby Fox's Undertale

MAJOR SPOILERS

(This story happens many years after the pacifist ending of Undertale. If you have not seen it, then you will probably be confused. Also make sure that you've seen the Genocide route.)

Character Bios:

I'll spare you the descriptions, if you know what the characters look like, just imagine the original ones as highschoolers. Kyle can look however you want him to.

Kyle S. Hart: A 7-SOULed human that hides his true form. Very chillaxed, and despite what you think, doesn't have much health, only 200. Nobody knows of his past except him. The S stand for Seven.

Torinet: A Boss-monster who usually shies away from people. Because of this nobody really knows her, but she's the school crush.

Asmere: Another Boss-monster who everyone knows, for the wrong reasons. The school bully.

Underney: A fish monster who is part of Asmere's group. Over-confident and the heavy hitter.

Alphent: A lihzard monster who is another part of Asmere's group. Shy and really smart, the only reason he's in the group is because he has a big crush on Underny.

Aneta: [Classified]

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arrival**

"Is it true?"

"I think so, everyone else is talking about it."

"Then who is it? What's their name?"

"I don't know, nobody does. I hope they're a cute Gyftrot!

"That's all you think about! If anything it's-"

"Settle down everyone, seats please. Yes, the rumors are true, we do have a new student here at Monster Academia High School. He should be here soon."

"I heard he's a Snowdrake!"

"I heard he's a Migosp!"

"All of you are wrong he's a Vulkin."

"I think he's human."

" **A Human!** "

"At Monster Academia?! Preposterous!"

Asmere suddenly appeared.

"If they're human I'll pound them."

"A-Asmere? Where did you come from?"

"Behind you."

"Oh."

"Children, sit down! He's waiting outside!"

" **Okay.** "

Everyone sits down, waiting patiently for the student to open the door. The door opens and-

" **WHAT!** "

"Everyone welcome Kyle S. Hart, our first human student."

BOFUB JT TQFDJBM

 **Chapter 2**

 **Confrontation**

"You're telling me that this rumored student is a freaking human!?"

"Asmere calm dow-"

"No! I refuse to be a bystander when we have a intruder! Get the guards!"

"We can't call the guards on a student."

"Fine." Asmere walks close to Kyle, "You better watch your back _Kyle_."

Kyle replies, "Don't judge what you don't know." The class for that day starts, and the

Students are still abuzz about their new student. Eventually, lunch comes along and Asmere walks up to Kyle with his buddies Underney and Alphent.

"Howdy **Human** how was your lunch?" Asmere "politely" asks.

"Pretty good, but the potatoes were off a little. I really liked the-"

"Shut up, I really didn't care."

"Can we just put him in the ground now?" asked a very impatient Underney

"Patience, we'll do that at the tournament. For now let's just do what we came for. Here." Asmere hands over a paper, "See you there."

Here is what is written on the paper:

 **School Fighting Tournament**

Are you a good fighter?

Are you a student at Monster Academia?

Well this is the place for you! Every year on September 20th the school holds a tournament for people who want to prove you think you can defeat the reigning champion, you may be mistaken!

Tournament rules:

Battles are **Strictly** 1v1. No exceptions. Failure to comply will result in disqualification.

Only bring your opponent down to **¼** health, anything lower is dangerous and may result in disqualification, depending on if the judges judge it an accident or not.

 **Must** be a student at Monster Academia.

Only **Magic** weapons.

Only physical attacks should be kicks and punches.

"This should be interesting."

".-..-. .- -. . - .- / -... . .-.. - -. -. ... / .- .. - ... / -.- -.- .-.. . !"

".-..-. / .-..-. -. - / ... ... . / -.. - . ... / -. - - .-.-.- .-..-."

 **Chapter 3**

 **Beginners Tournament**

The day came without another word from Asmere, the tournament. It was a grand event, 24 students entered, and one of them was Kyle. He got several funny looks when he entered, mainly because they thought he was weak. But he got in anyway, and later that day he participated in his first fight. It was against a Snowdrake.

"Are you ready!" The announcer announced.

"YES!"

"Alright! The first fight of the afternoon is against Kyle and Cooler! Ready!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

Cooler immediately started firing his snow crescents. They closed in on Kyle and…

"What a skillful dodge! I have never seen anything like that! What is Kyle's next move?"

Kyle just stands and dodges, and dodges, and… okay you get it. Cooler starts to get tired and about passes out. "I give up, I'm to tired to go on."

"And the winner is Kyle!"

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

On a mattress.

10 feet away.

 **Nobody** expected him to win, much less by tiring his opponent.

Finally, Kyle broke the silence, "What? Don't you believe anyone could win?"

And with this, he walked out of the arena.

1,6,20,5,18 23,5 12,15,19,20 11,25,12,5 **,** 9,20 23,1,19 16,21,18,5 12,21,3,11 20,8,1,20, 23,5 6,15,21,14,4, 8,5,18.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lucky Encounter**

As Kyle walked out of the arena, he heard two voices talking,

"What are you talking about?"

"The fee. It's a protection fee. If you pay up, I'll keep Underny in line, if not, then no promises. The fee is $20."

 _Asmere._ Kyle thought.

"$20? I don't have that much."

"Well, too bad. Get them."

Kyle moved around the wall and shouted, "Hey!"

"Oops, hold on, looks like we have an audience. She can wait for next time. Let's go."

"But-"

"No questions."

As Asmere and his gang walked away, Kyle walked over to the person still against the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. If you don't mind me asking what's your name?"

"Kyle, what's yours?

"Torinet."

"Cool. Hey, I want to give you something," Kyle fishes a clear stone out of his pocket, "If they ever give you trouble again, hold this in your hand and call for help. I'll be there, sooner than you think."

"Thanks, but why would you be so nice to me?"

"Why not? Besides, if I was mean to you, your SOUL would probably shatter. Now I have to go, remember, call me with the stone."

"Ok, I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Could I talk to you normally with The Stone?"

"Sure, why not? Just make sure it's after school. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

Gsv ozy xzn'g szmwov zmlgsvi zxxrwvmg orpv srn ztzrm, dzgcs svi.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Championship**

The next matches went by pretty easily, with only a few punches thrown by Kyle. He ended up fighting a Vulkin, Aaron, a Froggit, Joshua, and Jerry. Screw you Jerry. Everyone was surprised as he made his way to the championship match.

"Do you think he can do it?"

"What?"

"Win."

"No way, our champion is too strong. There's a reason he's still the reigning champion."

"Yeah, but Kyle hasn't been hit once."

"That's about to change. I did some snooping and found out he only has 200 health."

"200? That's not much."

"We'll just wait and see who wins."

"Yes, but this means he only has to land one hit on him."

The day came and it was finally time for the championship match. Everyone was crowded in the stadium waiting for the champion and contestant.

"Is everyone ready for the fight of the year?!"

" **YEAH!** "

"Great! Tonight we have a special fight between our schools first human and our reigning champion! Who will win? Only fate will decide."

Kyle walked in and an 8th of the stadium cheered. The champion walked in and the whole stadium cheered. " _Wait_ ," Kyle thought, " _the champion is-_ "

I'll give you one guess on who the champion is.

Did you guess? Don't lie.

Now I'm going to tell you, so you actually guessed, or you're really good at lying.

" _Asmere?_ "

"Don't act surprised. You knew this was coming didn't you? I'm the only person you haven't fought yet."

"No, I'm not surprised. Just get ready, because I'm not like other opponents. I'm DETERMINED. So let's get this over with quickly."

"We'll see about that." Before anybody else could get a word in, the announcer shouted,

"Join me in the countdown to the final fight!"

" **3!"**

" **2!"**

" **1!"**

" **FIGHT!"**

"Wli mw kixxmrk wxvsrkiv."

"Kssh. Oiit xvemrmrk liv, wli mw xli srpc sri xlex ger wxerh e glergi ekemrwx Ocpi."

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Stone**

"I can't believe I let my strength slip like that. Any farther and I probably would have dusted him."

 _FLASHBACK_ _ **:**_

 _POW!_

"..."

"Wh-What? With only o-one punch, you managed to knock me down to 500 health. Out of 3000!"

"The winner is Kyle!"

"I will get you-ah-back for this."

 _End of Flashback._

" _These apples look good, and so does this kale."_ Torinet thought. _"I wonder if I can get fish at this market."_

"Look at what we got here, a little lady with nobody around"

"I'd say that's a good sign, wouldn't you Bruce?"

"Yessiree, I would."

 _Street thugs._

"Hand over your wallet before things get dusty around here."

 _The stone._

"Habla Ingles?"

Torinet reached for the clear stone and mentally called for help. "Yes I speak English, but I don't want to hand over my wallet."

"Really? I'm _totally shocked_. Just hand it over, and don't try any fire magic, we've proofed ourselves."

"I still don't want to hand it over."

"Come on, we don't have all day"

Kyle sneaks up behind the two guys."She said no."

"GAH! Who're you?"

"Just a friend." Kyle flips over the two men and they land with a crash on the ground. "Leave, I got this."

"Okay."

"Now, why were you picking on someone innocent?"

"Why not?"

"Because she has friends like me. Now, I'll give you two choices, you can either run off and never mess with her again, or you can stick around for more shoulder flips." The two men look at each other, then look at Kyle, and run off.

The stone Kyle has starts speaking, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me."

"Eh, no problem. When the stone senses you're in trouble, it turns on. I heard the threats they said to you."

"How did you know where I was?

"When the stone turns on, it somewhat acts like a beacon."

"How did you get here so quick?

"I was in the area."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You to."

" 6' 3?"

2

"

7, 5."

3

 **Chapter 7**

 **Arena Aftermath**

 _I can feel it, something big is about to happen,_ Kyle thought, _I don't know what or when, but it will. I wonder, will I ever get to see her again?_

"Attention students, sit down," the teacher called out, "for those of you that couldn't make it, we had a very surprising outcome to the championship match yesterday. In other words we have a new champion."

"Who already!?"

"They sit right in front of you."

"What? No way, Asmere was too strong to be beat. Especially by a human." Another student leaned over and whispered, "Would you believe it was with one punch?"

"No."

"Just ask anybody, they'll say it's true."

"Students, shhhh."

Classes start for the day while tales and conspiracies of his success go around the school. Some conspiracies are: He magically enhanced his strength with another monsters magic, he had a weapon concealed, etc. Of course these aren't true, but nobody could believe a human could beat Asmere, and so quickly too. This went on for at least a week before it started to die down, and another 2 weeks for everyone to accept it. "Hahahaha!" _Oh Jeez,_ Kyle thought, _not him again._ "I told you that you would pay, didn't I?"

"Asmere, just, _(sigh),_ just leave."

"Nope, I have come for my revenge! In fact, I had Alphent rig me up a device that doubles all my attributes! My HP is at 6000, ATK at 140, and DF at 140! And don't even think about using it, it's for monsters only!"

 _Hmm, the device is all around his arms. If I can destroy it, I can make him flee._

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"No, not really."

At this, Asmere get furious and starts attacking. As always Kyle starts dodging, as well as taking precise blows at the device. "You haven't hit me at all," Asmere stated suspiciously,"what's your plan?"

"One more." Kyle answered, "Just one more." He kicked the device one more time, and it all fell off. "Wh-what! Alphent! I thought you said this was invincible!"

"I-I said th-that it was very durable. Not invincible."

"That's it, you're dea-Augh!" Kyle jump-kicked Asmere in the shoulder.

"You can pick on me, but nobody else. Got it?"

"I will get you someday." _Asmere fled from the battle._

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but why would you want to save me? I made the device that made Asmere stronger."

"Did you want to make it? Did you get anything in return?"

"No."

"That's why. Plus, it was fun making him freak out. If he's smart, he'll stay away from me. Why do you hang out with him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, quit his group, and try to think of other ways to earn her over."

"Wha-"

"Ciao."

"... ... .. ... . ... / . .. . ... . . ... ... / . ... ... . . ... ... ... / ... ... ... ... ... .. / ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. .. . ... ... ... ... ... / ... .. . . ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ,/ .. ... ... .. / .. ... ... .. ... ... ... .. . ... ... ... ... ... . ... . ... ./ ... ... .. ... . ... / .. ... ... ... / ... ... ... ... ... ... / ... . ... ... .. ... ... ... . ... / ... .. . ... . . . ... ... ... / .. . ... ... ... .. / . ... ... ... ... . . ... / . .. ... ... ... ... / ... ... .. ... . ... / .. ... ... ... / ... .. . ... . . . ... ... ... / .. . ... ... ... .. / . . / .. . .. ... . ... ... . . ... / ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ."

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Little Talk**

"Come on, I've waited long enough. When are you going to start killing people? I had to sit and wait for Frisk to do it, but when they got to the surface, they didn't Reset! And because they lived with their adoptive family, they lost most of their DETERMINATION. But, I'm glad I found you. Your DETERMINATION is enough to keep me going, having seven SOULs and all that. I'm just annoyed that with the power you have, I can't take control. I can still annoy the heck out of you though, so that's a plus. So can I just say-"

"Shut up Chara, I'm working."

"On what?"

"Precautionary measures."

"Kyle, come on. One of these days you'll have to give me more info than that."

"Fine, look at the blueprints."

"A necklace? What kind of precautionary measure is a necklace?"

"One that will save people's lives."

"Okay, who made it?"

"..."

"Oh, I hit a nerve didn't I? Come on tell me!"

"I'll tell you this, the necklace is to be used against the blueprint creator."

"Why?"

"In case she gets caught!"

"She? So you know her?"

"...Yes, more than you think."

"I think that you've told me more than you ever have. I think I'm starting to warm up to you."

"Don't get used to it, I know what you made Frisk do. You act like it never happened."

"I DIDN'T START THAT! THEY DID!(deep breath) They corrupted me, made me thirst for LOVE. The monsters wouldn't be up here if I didn't give Frisk the information to save Asriel."

"I'll take your word for it, but don't lie, I can still hurt you. I still don't know what you want."

"What I want is to be alive again, And the only way I can do that is if I have a human SOUL."

"What about an artificial one?"

"What?"

"I can make you an artificial SOUL, strong as the real one, on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"You don't tell anyone anything about me or my work, and you don't kill anyone."

"Hmmm. It's a deal."

"Right, one more thing. If at anytime you fail to meet these conditions, I have a failsafe that will shatter the SOUL."

"Alright, I'll take that risk."

"Fine. Here goes." Kyle took a weird stance, sort of squatting/bending forward, and put his hands in a heart shape. There was a big flash of red light, and there it was, a perfect human SOUL.

"Whaaat?"

"Take it, it's yours. Please don't mess with me anymore, making a SOUL is very tiring."

"I'll just take this." Chara touches the soul and instantly absorbs it, making flesh and bone around their spirit. "That actually worked. I'm me again. I can't wait to tell Tor-oh yeah, I'm too late. Well, it's never too late to make a fresh start. Unless you're dead. Hahahaha. Okay, how do I get out of this place?"

"Take the elevator up to the ground floor. I'm pretty sure you can find the front door."

"Thanks."

432315 521143 43451313154343214531 22343414 231543 14151114 52244423 3334 4442111315 443434 121114 432315 521143 43151533 1144 3115114344 333412341454 2533345243 522334 432315 2443

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Book**

"Evidence has shown that this person was killed by magic. What kind of magic, we don't know. It could be a new string of magic. But there have been numerous other deaths, using the same type of magic. Here's a detailed drawing of the person a witness saw. If any of you know this person, call 911 and tell the police."

 _She's still alive?._

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Who's there?"

"Torinet."

Kyle opens the door surprised, "How did you find my house? I never showed you where it was."

"Uhhh, I might have followed you once. But only because I wanted to know where you live; the school wouldn't tell me."

"Okay, creepiness aside, come on in, make yourself comfortable." Torinet walks through the door and sits on a chair. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I found a book in the library."

"What. (Sigh) Okay, what kind of book."

"A book that looks like somebody tried to hide it. While I was looking in the library I found a tiny crack in the back of a bookcase, the one on the second floor, shelf T. It was a pain to open, took me 10 minutes and a broken nail, but when it did, I looked inside and this book was in there. It didn't look like it had a barcode on it, so I snuck it out, in case the librarian hid it there. I wanted to show it to somebody and you were the first one I thought of. So I came over after asking my dad, and voila."

"Okay, what's this book about?"

"Beings called 7-SOULs."

 _What? We weren't the only ones?_ "What are 7-SOULs?"

"Glad you asked! They were apparently beings that had the power of gods. It started when the 6 human SOULs dispersed. They were still there, but very weak. When the savior human died, Their SOUL went up into the sky, gathered the other human SOULs, charged them up with the rest of their DETERMINATION and the six SOULs flew into a random human. That human went into hiding, until another human found them and they started a family together. It doesn't say much more than that, considering the rest of the pages were ripped out. But I'm sure that they are still around today, otherwise, why would they be ripped out?"

"I'm sure these '7-SOULs' are closer than you think."

"You know what? You may be right. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, see you later."

34 84 104 101 32 98 111 111 107 32 105 115 32 103 111 110 101 46 34 13 10 34 87 104 111 32 99 111 117 108 100 32 104 97 118 101 32 116 97 107 101 110 32 105 116 63 34 13 10 34 87 101 32 100 111 110 39 116 32 107 110 111 119 46 34 13 10 34 79 104 32 119 101 108 108 44 32 119 101 32 104 97 118 101 32 119 104 97 116 32 119 101 32 110 101 101 100 46 32 80 108 117 115 44 32 119 104 101 110 32 65 110 101 116 97 32 102 105 110 100 115 32 116 104 101 109 44 32 119 101 39 108 108 32 106 117 115 116 32 104 97 118 101 32 104 101 114 32 116 97 107 101 32 116 104 101 32 98 111 111 107 32 98 97 99 107 32 97 110 100 32 107 105 108 108 32 119 104 111 101 118 101 114 32 115 116 111 108 101 32 105 116 46 34

 **Chapter 10**

 **Under the house**

Just a warning, this is mostly going to be a descriptive chapter, not much talking, or any at all. Okay, warning over. The Lab. No, not the one in Hotland, and no, not the True one. A different one. Kyle's. He built one himself, under his house, but that's not surprising, is it, with his power and all.

"How does he get down there?" I hear you ask, well don't fear, for I have an answer. He has an elevator. How he conceals it? Oh it's very simple, he uses concealment magic. But one correctly placed push can get rid of the illusion. You see, how concealment magic works is that it hides the thing that you want it to, unless you know it's there, then the illusion dissipates for you, but not other people that don't know. Kyle _can_ teleport, but it can also sap his energy, if he's not serious.

Back to the subject at hand, The Lab. A mess of experiments, failed tests, and blueprints. A few experiments were successful, and those were ones with blueprints, so it was a surprise when the necklace started working. What necklace? Hahahahahaha, I bet you want to know. Just stick around to find out. The experiments were a wide variety, from a magical bow to a (non-working) flying car. The lab is a huge place, 150 x 200 feet, but there still isn't much room to move, what with the experiments and all.

There is another room, with one big, successful machine, The training room. This was one of Kyle's first experiments, and it works. The training room is a smaller place, only 100 x 120 feet, but It's big enough for combat training, whether it's with monsters, or himself. Remember, it's all simulated, but can give real pain and reduce power. At the end of it, there is a station that can restore HP and magic power, especially if he fought himself. The combat area can go beyond it's boundaries, due to quantum physics, and the theory of space time. Just kidding, nobody knows all that yet, and Kyle just happened upon this when he was building it. This helps the battle be more immersive, and, in turn, help him fight better. The enemy's movements and attacks are completely random, making it seem like they're sentient.

There lies a third room that is extremely different from the others. It's small compared to the others, only 80 x 80 feet. It's a library, talking about magical techniques and moves, from fire dragon to void. It also has a complete history of monsters and humans, even a copy of the mythical book of "Undertale", as written by Frisk, Translated by Toby Fox. The book has a complete telling of all "endings," ending with the barrier being broken. Everyone knows about it, but only a few true copies of the book exist. By a few, I mean like 100, making a book priceless, going up to and above $500,000,000. A lot of abridged copies exist, only teaching about the Pacifist ending, and that's what makes the true copies priceless. Knowledge of the reset. Only people that have read the true book even know about it, and even more of those people can't perform it, unless they have lots of DETERMINATION, or just raw power. It's a good thing 90% of the books are in high security museums. The other 9%? Well, nobody really knows what happened to them, whether they are owned by someone, or burning in a volcano. By now though, Kyle has read that book a lot, and most of the other books too. Day by day, his collection (and his magical skills) are growing. About ready for what's about to happen. You see, while he's been training, so has his enemy. Who? Well, if you had been deciphering the codes until now, you would know, but if you haven't, you will find out next chapter. Onto the next chap-favbdarlghizfkbdjERRORnjvbsdisfahbkjsx ERRORasfj ✌ ❄✌ ✋💧 👍 💣✋ 📬 ✌ ✡ 💧 😐✡ 📪 ✋ ✋ ✌✡ 💣✡ 👍✌ 👎💧 ✋ ❄📪 ✋ 💣✌✡ 👌 ✌👌 ❄ ✞✋✞ 💣✡💧 📬 👎 👍😐

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Fated Battle**

1331 Hours

MA Highschool

Not getting this state.

It was like any ordinary day, a day of learning. What they were learning, I have no idea, but they were learning something, oblivious to the person about to come. This person was on the news in chapter 9, and all throughout the codes. This person is extremely powerful, possibly even as much as Kyle. I'll let you guess.

I said guess.

Fine, either if you guessed or not, I will tell you, and yes, I did it again, that's not deja vu. It starts with an A and ends with an A. Yes, it's Assultvalhalla. No, it's Ayulta. I'm sorry, I'll stop. It was the person that was classified in the Character Bio. The person that (hopefully) peaked your interest, and if you just skipped to this last chapter before reading anything else, go back, and read the rest of the story. I ain't having any of that. Anyways, Aneta is coming. And coming she is.

"Alright class. Today we're going to learn about Factoring Polynomials. What is it? Well it's very simple it's-" BOOM! "What on earth was that?!" Good question. That boom-sound took out an 8th of the school.

 _She's here, I need to prepare._

Aneta grabs a random person. "Where is he?"

"Wh-who?"

"Kyle."

"I don't know, he was here in this school though, so I'm sure he's still around. Why do you want him?"

"It doesn't concern you anymore." Aneta tosses away the bystander like a piece of trash. "Useless." The school starts evacuating in the presence of this new threat.

"27, 28, 29. Where's Kyle?"

"We don't know ma'am, he was here a second ago."

"Keep going, we'll find him." In the midst of all the chaos, nobody noticed a little fish (who wasn't so little at all) named Underney sneak away, in hopes for a fight. "Hey!"

"Hmm? Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah I am! I am Underney, the school's wrestling champ! I'm here to stop you from doing anymore harm!"

Aneta gives a little chuckle, "Underny? What kind of name is that? And school wrestling champ? I suppose you think that gives you power over me? Don't make me laugh. I am Aneta, a legendary 7-SOUL."

"S-seven-SOUL?"

"Yes." Aneta starts a blast of magic energy in her hand, aimed at U*nderny, and fires. After the dirt settles, Underny is gone. "Where did she go, she should be everywhere by now." Aneta cracks a grin. "Oh, I know what happened. So you finally showed yourself huh? And all it took was to almost kill someone."

"I'm not a big fan of death."

"I just hope you accept your own."

"We'll see, so you're a 7-SOUL?"

"Yes, and I was told you are too. Is this correct?"

Kyle appears 10 feet in front of Aneta. "Yes. So, uh, what are you here to do?"

"Kill you."

"Put it more bluntly next time why don't you? (Pause) Why?"

"Because I was ordered to."

"By who?"

"You know who. Why did you run?"

"Because I saw what they were doing."

"Ha! What they're doing? They are the only good and pure people in the world!"

"There are no pure people."

"Whatever you say. Enough chit-chat. I'm here on a mission, and I will not fail it!"

"Nope, one more thing. Since we both don't want this world to completely destroyed, we should just use one or two of our souls."

"Alright, I choose Anger and **Hatred**." A little pause before we move on. These new SOULs have some attributes. **Hatred** boosts attack and magic exponentially, and Anger is just a weaker version.

"Alright then, good choices. I choose Bravery and Kindness." Bravery helps with all attack, magic, and speed, but attack and magic isn't as boosted as **Hatred** or Anger. Kindness boosts defence a lot.

"Fine, it's done, let's just fight already." And with that the fight started. Aneta started to rise and shoot fast moving energy blasts. Kyle started dodging left and right and up and down. When it came to it, he started flying. This just helped him dodge, because it's harder to hit something that moves in all directions. Kyle was also fighting back, with different spells he learned and practiced from the books. Aneta could barely keep up with it, because **Hatred** also severely limits movement speed. Some directional attacks hit her, but the Area of Effect attacks hit a lot. She doesn't take much damage though, considering her HP, which is 3,000,000. _Dangit,_ Kyle thought, _this will take forever if this keeps going on, but it hasn't gotten past the prototyping, unless-_ Bam! Kyle was hit square in the center, and was blasted back through two buildings. "Heh, easy. I wonder why they thought he was such a big deal. Now to report back to them and-"

"Don't count a victory unless you CHECK."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Hehe, you're the first one to actually hit me." Kyle stands up, "You really are something special."

"You should be dead, you only have 200 health!"

"True. But my defence is extremly high, and Kindness only helps with that."

"How high?"

"I still have 50 health left."

"WHAT?"

"Now I will switch a SOUL that I'm using."

"That's against the rules."

"There was only one rule, to use one or two SOULs, nothing about switching."

"Fine, what is it, I'm sure I can still beat you."

"Big mistake. I'm switching Kindness to DETERMINATION!" You see, Determination helps someone keep going, and this version paired with Bravery, helps the person get stronger. But not just an instant flat power, no, but each passing second, it helps the person who uses it get stronger and stronger, with almost no limits. It also has different effects when paired with other souls, like constantly healing when paired with Kindness, and giving the enemies a constant KARMA effect when paired with Perseverance, and these effects only stack. It's a good thing Determination is only giving to a few select people.

"Determination? Doesn't matter I'll beat you."

"Don't think so." Kyle starts teleporting around fast and Aneta can't keep up. Surprisingly, Kyle isn't attacking, but seems to be waiting. Waiting for a chance. Waiting for a time to strike.

"Stop, you're making me dizzy!"

 _Perfect_ , Kyle moves in, teleports behind Aneta and throws a necklace on her. Instantly Aneta goes down to the ground, just standing. It may not seem like much, just like she's paralyzed, but it's not what's happening on the outside, it's what's happening on the inside. Years worth of lost memories, come flooding back. After it all, Aneta kind of just falls to the ground. Sitting there, she looks up. "Kyle?"

"Well, did it work?"

"Work? I-I-I."

"I take that as a yes."

"I-I tried to kill you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe, but, I let myself get captured."

"Saving me."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Here, why don't you get up, let's go get you cleaned off."

"Alright, thank you, brother."

"Fur snvyrq"

"JUNG!?"

"Fur snvyrq"

"Nyevtug, gung'f n znwbe frgonpx. V thrff vg'f gvzr gb vavgvnyvmr Cebwrpg Nlhgyn. Tb"

"Svanyyl."

 **Epilouge**

 **Explanation**

After all that last stuff went down, people immediately started to rebuild. It actually didn't take long because Kyle and Aneta helped out. Like, seriously, it took 20 minutes. After those 20 minutes, life returned somewhat to normal.

"Kyle!"

 _Oh geez, here we go._

"How could you not tell me you were a 7-SOUL?"

"Sorry Torinet, I didn't want the information to leak out, I didn't want something like this to happen." Kyle gestures to all the people that don't quite know what to think about what just happened.

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen someday. But I'm still mad at you. What can you you tell me about 7-SOULs?"

"Not much, but more than what you already know."

"Okay, so go on."

"You mean right here?"  
"Yes."

"Well, we have 7-SOULs. But we aren't the same. I have Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance. Aneta has **Hatred** , Anger, Sadness, Revenge, Hope, Love, and Joy. All of these have different attributes, some are clearly stronger than others, like Determination and **Hatred.** This makes it so that we fight differently, and strategize differently. Even our base abilities are different, like me having SOUL-birth and teleporting, and Aneta having Gigablast and massive health. We can still learn an indefinite amount of skills though."

"Did you say SOUL-birth?"

"Yes, I can make artificial SOULs."

"Can you do it right now?"

"No, It is really exhausting."

"Aw Man. What else can you tell me?"

"That's about it I'm afraid."

"Okay, thanks. If you find out anything else, come tell me. I'm going to try and rewrite the book."

"Alright. See you later.

"Bye." Torinet leaves.

"So, Aneta, do you have a place to go?"

"Not anymore."

"Well why don't you live with me?"  
"I don't think I deserve that after almost killing you."

"Come on, you're my sister. Plus, I've been through much worse."

"How?"

"I've been tortured to 1 HP before."

"Oh, by them?"

"Yes, come on."

"Alright, fine. I'll go."

"Nice. It'll be a good change to have someone around the house for once."


End file.
